Everyone Needs Roses
by Gold Paint
Summary: The secret is out! What's a Host Club to do when one of their member's is placed in an uncomfertable situation? Go to England, of course! AU: Harry Potter crossover, based on the anime. Rating for possible future language, plus it's OURAN.REVISED.
1. Chapter One

A/N: Ouran is a Magic School, how else did you think the roses appeared everywhere? And why else would there be a "Black Magic Club"? Yes, I'm just going to keep telling myself that. This Fanfic is set in book 5, but most of the Ouran kids will be Year 6.

A/N July 11: Not much has changed in this chapter. I just fixed up the problem with the World Cup, that's it. And the timing's a little different.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Fantasy Land Style!" shouted Tamaki as three boys entered Music Room 3. Half of the room had been redone to look like it had rolling hills; the other half had been flooded, and made to look like a Magical Sea, complete with pirates and a sea-monster.

Tamaki was dressed up in some sort of sparkly gold get-up that looked like it belonged to a Porn star masquerading as a Prince. Which was rather appropriate, really. Mori was wearing armor, lounging near a "dragon", and for once he was not with Hunny. Hunny was on a floating platform that rather looked like a ship, bouncing around on the "mast". He had on some sort of captain uniform, all blue and with a really cool hat. Kyoya was in a corner, nearby a "cave," all dressed up in robes dashed with stars and moons. A staff rested next to him, having been replaced by his clipboard; apparently he was the "Wizard." Kaoru and Hikaru came running out of a doorway painted like a desert, toy stick-horses between their legs. They were dressed, if you could call it that, in billowy harem pants and vests, they were wearing bone jewelry and proceeded to run about proclaiming themselves, "Barbarian Princes" much to the authoress' delight.

Haruhi was, of course, in her school uniform. Tamaki had produced an outlandish garment that matched his own for her, the problem being that it was a _Princess_ costume.

"Welcome!" all of the Hosts said in cue as they boys walked in.

"Where's _her_ costume?" asked one of the boys, after staring at their amazing display for a moment.

"Yeah, we came here to see _her_, why isn't she wearing a costume?"

"Her, where?" asked Tamaki, trying to play dumb.

Oh, dear. This was not something that Haruhi had thought about when she had had such a splendid dancing with the Host Club members at the Anniversary Party.

"Haruhi's not Hosting today," said Kyoya calmly, "Try some other day."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What do you mean boys can come and ask Haruhi to Host?!?! Father!" since the party Tamaki's relationship with his father had gotten better…but this?! He had gone to his father with the idea that he, as the head of the school, could make things right.

"As long as she is in the club, and as long as the club remains here at Ouran Academy of Magic, they can."

"MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyoya was sitting at home trying to figure out how to fix Haruhi situation. Boys' requesting her was simply out of the question, and they couldn't stop them from doing it now that the cat was out of the bag. Haruhi also couldn't leave the club. No, she couldn't.

"Excuse me?" came a voice.

"Yes?" asked Kyoya, wand in hand. This was not a voice he recognized; therefore it was not a voice that belonged, anything that didn't belong might be dangerous. Even things that did belong could be dangerous.

"May I come in?" Kyoya nodded. "Thank you," an old man walked in, he had a large nose, topped by small half-moon glasses, and he was wearing the sort of robes that Kyoya knew wizards in other parts of the world wore. That was just silly, why didn't they just mix with everybody else and make a fortune because they could do things others couldn't? That's how Kyoya's family had made their fortune. Kyoya too, for that matter. Besides, those robes looked hot.

"If seems you have a problem," the man said, "it happens that I do as well. Maybe we can help each other."

"Continue," said Kyoya, interested in spit of himself.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haruhi looked around and sighed. This was so troublesome. Although she had to admit it was mostly her fault. If she hadn't worn a dress to that stupid Anniversary Ball the boys wouldn't have figured out that she was a girl and then they wouldn't have driven her off. Not that that wasn't stupid of them in and of itself: if any girl ever agreed to date the three boys who where the spur of sending her, and thus the rest of the Host Club, off to England, she would be surprised.

Right now the Host Club was sitting in the airport waiting to head to some place called Diagon Alley, in England of all places, to get the sort of things that they would need to go to a new school there. A boarding school. Apparently the supplies used at Ouran were not the same that they used in England. Who knew?

Kyoya was talking on his cell-phone in that icy voice of his, the one that meant he was mad. The plane had not been ready to take off as soon as they arrived. Jeez, these spoiled rich kids. She remembered when she and her Dad and gone to visit her Grandmother and they had had to wait for four hours because the airport was running late!

Mori learned over and nudged her, holding out some coffee, "Oh, thanks Mori!" she said, taking it. Tamaki said that they drank some odd form of tea in England that didn't really match the tea that she was used to. He also said that they didn't drink as much coffee there, but Haruhi didn't see how that was possible. How could you exist without coffee? The Host Club certainly couldn't.

Mori had actually been the one to convince her father to let her go to this…Hogwarts place. Unfortunately after that conversation, probably the first he had had with someone other than Hunny in a long time, he seemed to feel that his word count was up for the year, and he had hardly said a thing since.

Hikaru and Kaoru came running in, interrupting her musings, and skidding to halt before saying, "The plane's here, your Majesty!"

"Yay!" said Hunny as he scrambled up Mori's back. "Let's go, let's go!"

As they made their way to the plane Haruhi couldn't help but notice the fact that everyone was looking at them, not that this was anything new, people looked at them everywhere they went, but these people were quite odd. Whatever, they were probably from Kyoya's Secret Police, called in when it turned out that they weren't boarding the plane right away. But the way that that guy with the blond hair was looking at her was creepy.

"So, how are we getting to this Diagon Ally place?" asked Hikaru. It was hardly likely to be the sort of place just anyone could get into.

"A man by the name Dankon is going to meet us there."

"WHAT?!?! And you didn't consult me? What about my lovely daughter? I don't want her around someone whose name is Dankon!! I bet he's a pervert with a name that means penis!" Tamaki rambled on for some time about people whose name is Dankon, but when he realized that no one was paying any attention at all to him he went to go sulk in his corner.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Are you sure that this is the right place?" asked Kyoya skeptically. He had not been impressed with the change of plans, emergency meeting to discuss policy change or not.

"Yes!" said the red haired man happily. "And sorry about the change in plans, but they need everyone from Dankon's department to help with the fiasco right now, so of course they need Dankon! I mean you can't discuss policy change without someone who knows the policy, can you? Come on, I need to go to all of the same places you do anyway. Molly needs me to pick up some school things for my kids too. She always forgets to buy extra quills!"

"School shopping? But school's been going for months now!" exclaimed Kaoru and Hikaru in unison.

(A/N: I know that school schedules in Japan are a bit different than those in the West, I just don't know how different or it what way. So in this story I am taking creative license and saying that second semester in Japan starts right before the West comes back for the start of a new year.)

"Oh really?"

"School schedules are different from country to country," said Mori.

"Well _we're_ just about to start a new year. I guess you picked the right time to transfer," said Mr. Weasley.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Haruhi asked Kyoya. Kyoya only smiled, and did that shiny-glasses thing that he was so good at. "Shadow King," she muttered, impressed despite herself.

"Okay, first stop: the bank! Here we are!" They all walked into a rather bank-like building with a name that started with a "G" sprawled in fancy script over the top.

"I need to take some money out of my account, and the exchange is over there, and I'll meet you by the doors, okay?" said Mr. Weasley briskly.

"And how much like you need, and from what currency?" asked the Goblin at the desk. Unlike all of the other Goblins they had seen in this place, this one appeared to be a girl.

"1,000,000 yen to whatever you use," commanded Kyoya, dropping a big stack of Yen notes on the counter.

The Goblin looked a bit startled, but made the transaction. "The same for me please," said Tamaki, handing over the money, flowers hanging in the air, with a smile.

The Goblin exchanged the money and blushed, "And you two?"

"2,000,000 yen for use please," they said, putting the money down with a flourish.

"I'm sorry but I'm not authorized to exchange that much," the Goblin stammered.

"Oh Kaoru!" shouted the red-haired twin, grasping his brother's hand.

"Hikaru!"

"How are we to…?"

"It's alright Hikaru, I'll take care of you!" by this time the boys were in the middle of the bank hugging tightly in their signature pose.

"What _is_ the problem!?" snapped an old Goblin, wandering over.

"They want more then the maximum amount converted," explained the Goblin.

"Oh, here, I'll do it!" snapped the old creature.

He took care of Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori, and Hunny, "And the usual for you?" he asked having seen a trend in the numbers these boys were requesting.

"No think you," said Haruhi, "Could you do 100,000 yen to these galleans please?"

Ignoring the fact that the young man had not said the word right, the Goblin went ahead and completed the transaction, "There you are."

"Thank you!" said Haruhi, smiling and managing to charm the old Goblin in spite of himself.

"You're welcome," he said, and smiled. Then he wandered away in a bad mood because he had been forced to smile.

"Let's GO!!" shouted Tamaki, ready to make his way in this strange new place.

"MR. WEASLEY!" shouted Hunny excitedly from atop Mori's shoulders.

"Oh! Yes, there you are! So do you have your lists?"

They all nodded, "We already have wands, cauldrons, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, phials, telescopes, and scales," said Kyoya.

"Our scales are iron though," said Kaoru, "this says we need brass."

"Wait!" shouted Tamaki, looking at the list for the first time, "I HAVE TO WEAR BLACK!!!!"

"...yes. It's what color everyone wears."

"NO!" he exclaimed finger held out, roses making a backdrop to his righteousness, "This cannot be so, to the robe shop!"

'Can't he just wear black like everyone else?' Haruhi asked herself.

At the robe shop, Tamaki proceeded to turn on the charm, "You see lovely seamstress, I am Prince Charming, and Prince Charming does not wear black. Imagine," he said, sweeping the middle-age dumply woman into his arms, "if everyone went black, it would be a terrible sight," he went on in this vein for another ten minutes until Madam Malkin gave in, agreeing that Tamaki couldn't really wear black. As an alternative, she said that as exchange students it only made sense that they would wear the powder blue they were used to.

"You know, this color isn't very practical," said Haruhi, "it shows all sorts of stains and you can't spend the least amount of time in it until it gets dirty."

Mr. Weasley just smiled, not understanding her comment, having not gone into the shop with them. "Got your robes then? Good. Onto the book shop."

"Oh! Look at all these books! I want…" Haruhi's bookish nature was coming out, but she had spent a lot of money in the robe shop, and she needed to get all of the other books. Maybe she could suggest this one to Kyoya, and barrow it from him?

Where was he? Where were any of them? Oh, there was the blue! "…yes," Haruhi heard, from her place behind a bookshelf, "we want all of the books that would interest a sixth year from out of the country…seven sets of them. Plus all of the early books that Hogwarts students have that we do not."

"History," said Mori. You would never really get him to admit it, but history was his favorite subject.

"Yes yes!" exclaimed Hunny, "We need to know about this place!"

Seven! All of the books that would interest them! That was going to be a lot more money than she had, plus she had to make _this_ money last until they got to their new school. They would be staying in a hotel for a few days in a hotel, so she needed to save a lot.

"I'll go find Haruhi!" shouted Hunny.

"Wait!" shouted Kaoru, "She probably can't, we'll pay for Haruhi's!"

"No, I'll pay for my precious daughter's!"

"I'll pay for Haruhi's! OoO…an ice-cream shop!"

"Why don't we all just split it and give them as a gift from the Host Club?"

"Mmm," said Mori.

Touched by her friends' generosity she backed away into the depths of the bookstore. She knew the money would be nothing to them, but the fact that they had remembered for her touched her greatly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: And next chapter is the train and getting sorted! OH! Please tell me if anyone is horribly out of character. This is my first time not introducing at least a new main-character, and I'm terribly afraid I didn't do so hot. Also I'm afraid if you tried to read it a few times and couldn't...every time I was finally done editing, I found more mistakes! That probably says a lot about my editing, hun? I just have never been able to edit my own stuff...give me someone else's though…


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing, the first day I put this up I didn't get any reviews AT ALL! I didn't get one for like a day and a half. Here's the next chapter for you!

A/N July 11: There will be a few additions to this chapter, but most of those will be mentionings of things that the Host Club did during the week. As they will have run into a few Hogwarts students during this time, that will change in the future.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haruhi yawned wildly and got up from the bed she had rented. They were in some place called "The Leaky Cauldron." When she had first heard the name, Haruhi had hoped that their breakfast was better than then their name. She now knew that it was, having been here a week. But that first morning had been…interesting.

FLASHBACK

"Wake up, sleepy head!" came the voices of Hikaru and Kaoru as they waltzed into her room, "Time for breakfast!"

"I'm awake!" said Haruhi from her place in front of the mirror, "I'll be down in a minute."

"Hurry up, Mi'lord is waiting!" they said before they bounced out.

Despite the fact that she had danced with Tamaki that night, and the fact that she had been the one to prevent him from going back to France, she didn't really think of him in a terribly romantic way. To be honest, she had danced with all of the Host Club that night, not just Tamaki. Why he seemed to occasionally feel that there was something more between them, Haruhi didn't know.

He had recently taken to acting quite strangely, and occasionally treating her as one of his "Princesses". In short, she did not want to give him an excuse to enter her room. If he was waiting for her, she had better hurry up. Quickly she pulled on her new robes…they were kind of ugly. Huge masses of baby blue fabric enveloped her, hiding any trace of a figure that even someone like Mori would cut.

She decided just to wear her Ouran Uniform for now. They would be hanging around the Ally today, and she had worn these yesterday, so it must be okay.

Safely in her uniform she wandered her way downstairs to find porridge (okay) and kippers for breakfast. Fish for breakfast? She was really more of a traditional rice person, plus she preferred her fish uncooked thank you very much. She took some porridge and made her way to go sit with Hunny, who had added mass amounts of cinnamon and powered sugar to his portion.

"Good morning!" she greeted the inseparable duo cheerfully.

"Morning Haruhi!" greeted Hunny right back.

"Mmm," said Mori, after taking a sip of his tea.

"How is it?" Haruhi asked rather apprehensively. Tea was just tea, wasn't it?

"Mmm," said Mori.

"The tea?" exclaimed Hunny, "IT'S YUMMY! You can add SO much sugar to it and it still tastes good!"

"Is that so?" Haruhi reached out and poured herself a cup, placing it down beside her. By this time the twins had joined them, now on their second helping of breakfast. They had started the typical teenage growth spurt a month or so before, and no food was safe from them. Hunny had nearly committed mass twin homicide when he discovered they had eaten all of the cake a week or so before.

The mischievous devils were waiting eagerly for her to take her first sip. So just to be contrary, she went ahead and started to fix her porridge, adding brown and powered sugars. She was with Hunny when it came to porridge at least; you had to have lots of sweetening.

Finally she reached out and took her first sip. It was good! Not really what she was used to, but definitely good. Maybe this place wouldn't be bad after all; she did smell coffee. "My glory!" exclaimed Tamaki making his way over from where he had been talking with Mr. Weasly about how a piano worked.

"Good morning, Tamaki."

END FLASHBACK

Haruhi was enjoying her breakfast, remembering the night before. The Host Club had gone out for diner last night, eating at some place with a fancy name and food that Tamaki recognized and really liked. Maybe it had been a French restaurant? They had presented her with her books at that restaurant, and she had been surprised to find out that the person who had suggested they all split the cost had been Kyoya. That wasn't really a typical Kyoya thing to do. At least not something Kyoya would do in front of other people; maybe he was changing, growing less cold?

The thought of a less cold Kyoya was an interesting one, and she took a minute to examine it. That would be…interesting.

Her thinking was interrupted by a certain blond we all know, and can't help but love, "My wonder!" he exclaimed, "How was your sleep? Did those barbarians keep you up all night?!" Last night several students, presumably going to the same school they were, had thrown a rather loud party in the room next to hers.

"My precious flower-"

Fortunately, he was cut off by Mr. Weasley's, "It's time to go."

"Mmm," said Mori.

They began to make their way out the door, having retrieved their bags from their rooms, when Haruhi stopped, "Guys, our bill?"

"What?" asked Kaoru and Hikaru in unison.

"We have to pay for our rooms…?" she said uncertainly.

"I already took care of it," said a certain glasses wearing, clipboard wielder.

"I'll give you my portion later."

Kyoya nodded.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh! There's my kids!" Mr. Weasley made his way over to a bunch of red-headed people. Noticing that the Host Club wasn't following him he turned around, "Well, come on!" he said.

"Dad, who're these guys?" asked a rather pretty girl with hair to rival the Hitachinn twins.

"Exchange students from Japan. I'm escorting them to the platform."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves then," said another rather pretty girl, this one with long brown, although rather bushy, hair, "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter," the girl said pointing. She continued, pointing at each person in turn, "That's Ron Weasley, and his sister Ginny. Their mother, Mrs. Weasley. And family friends, Mr. Moody, Tonks, and Mr. Lupin…oh! And there's Fred and George! They're Ginny and Ron's twin brothers."

The Hitachinn twins, seeing the red hair that all of the Weasley's possessed, immediately looked at the approaching twins. They saw them, their handsomeness, and realized that they were the same age as them. War was about to be declared.

"We are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachinn!" they exclaimed bouncing brightly. Mr. Weasley had made them all change into their school uniforms, instead of their robes for the trip, so they all looked dashing. They sparkles they produced nearly blinded.

"…okay," said Fred.

"Did you get the quills?" asked George.

"They're right here," said Mr. Weasley with a sigh, handing them over.

"Now don't you go turning them into anything..." started their mother.

"Turning things-" started Hikaru, "-into things?" finished Kaoru. They began to laugh. And laugh. After all, what were the Hitachinn Twins famous for? Pulling pranks. Creating disasters. Most of which involved turning things into things.

Seeing that the twins were busy plotting against their newfound rivals, who probably wouldn't even end up being their rivals as soon as they planned something delicious and wanted to gloat anyway, Haruhi introduced herself, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka," she said, remembering to put her family name last.

Cutting his "love" off in his excitement to meet new people Tamaki started, "And I am Tamaki Suou, my Precious Princess," he said sweeping Hermione up into his arms, "But you may call me Tamaki-kun."

"Hey! No handling Hermione like that!" shouted Ron, blushing.

He was about to start towards Tamaki when Kyoya stepped out of the shadows he always managed to find and said, "I am Ootori Kyoya." He did his glasses thing, scaring Ron. He then touched Tamaki's shoulder, making him let go of Hermione; situation resolved.

"I'm Hunny! And this is Mori!"

"No last names?" Ginny asked curiously, "Like Cher?" she had a soft spot for the singer.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka," supplied Kyoya.

"Hunny and Mori work," she replied quickly.

"We'd better hurry up or we're going to miss the train," said Harry, saying his frist words since the meeting.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A bunch of people were sitting in **his** compartment, a bunch of weirdly dressed people. "You're in my compartment," he said snobbily.

One of them looked around, "There's more than enough room for all of us," he said, giving him a smile. A smile? This boy dared to smile at him? The nerve of the brown haired creature!

"No, there's not," he said. They would get the point now. It took him several moments to realize that they in fact, had not gotten the point. The impudence of these people! "Leave."

"Who are you to order us to leave, commoner?"

"I am no commoner!" the insolence of this one! Who did he think he was with his glasses and his clipboard? "I am Draco Lucious Malfloy!" Now he would get some results, any moment now they would say they were sorry and then leave. Of course he wouldn't accept their apology.

"And?" said the blond one in the corner.

"Do you have any idea how powerful my family is?"

"Mildly, and then only in the wizarding world. You have connections with the British Ministry of Magic, mostly you just have a lot of money," said that same black haired one in the corner.

"Mildly?" he said "Hardly so, though I don't need to outline my family to you. Now get out."

"I am an Ootori. He is next to inherit in the Suou family, these are the sons of Hitachinn, and those two are Haninozuka and Morinozuka respectivly," Kyoya continued gesturing were approiapeate.

Haninozuka and Morinozuka? The rest of the names he didn't recognize, but those he did. His Dark Lord wanted to get his hands on some people from that family, but had deemed it to dangerous for the moment. His father said it was the first time that the Dark Lord had had to give up a plan. Still he had to try once more, "This comparment is reserved for Prefects, you can't be here."

"Oh, I see!" said the brown haired one, hitting a curled up hand onto his palm, "Come on, we need to leave."

The rest of the group groaned, but got up. Or rather, the two who looked to be twins and the tall blond one graoned, and they all got up. With the excaption to the short one, "got up" could not describe his actions. Maybe bounced up? Bounded up? That was precuiler though, the one with the glasses had not mentioned his family in the list, and yet at a word from him they all got up and moved to another part of what was bound to be a very full train. Who was this boy?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Do you mind if we sit here, fair Maiden?" Tamaki asked, holding out a rose to a petite girl with long black hair. She was in a compartment with only two other people, both of them still wearing street clothes, unlike the first girl who was already in those black (BLACK!) robes. Hers had some sort of snake coiled on the breast.

"Ummm…no?" she said, taken aback by Tamaki boldness.

The Host Club entered the compartment and introduced themselves, with the exception of the twins, who were introduced by Tamaki as they were still pouting. "I'm Blaise Zabini, and this is Pansy Parkinson. She's Millicent Bulstrode," replied the girl who had let them come in.

"ummm…" started the one identified as Pansy, "Who are you guys?"

"He already said," started the twins, "We're-"

"No, I mean like why are you wearing those outfits? And I've never seen you before, but you're to old to be first years."

"We're transfer students," explained Haruhi.

"Yes," said Kyoya, cutting everybody else off before they could say something stupid, particularly a certain blond person, "We wanted a change of scenery."

"Oh! So were did you transfer in from?"

"Ouran," said Hunny yawning.

"Mitsukuni," said Mori, "it's time for your nap."

"Hmmm…" agreed Hunny yawning, before curling up with his bunny on a seat next to the window.

"Ouran? That really prestigious Japanese school?" asked Millicent.

"Yes…" said Haruhi, rather surprised she had heard of it. After all, if she couldn't recognize a Japanese accent, how could she be expected to know Japanese schools?

"I've got a cousin who goes there!" she said excitedly. "She was telling me about this club you have there, the Host Club?"

"As it so happens, fair lady," started Kaoru, "we _are_ the Host Club," Hikaru finished, mirroring his brother in bowing over her hand. How they managed this in a crowded train compartment is a mystery that I suspect only the Host Club understands.

"The Host Club?" inquired Blaise.

"Ouran Private Academy is defined by; one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys that have time, giving hospitality to these ladies, who also have time. And profit off of them. It's an elegant game unique to our super-rich school," said Tamaki making dramatic gestures were he felt it appropriate.

"And your going to start one up at Hogwarts?" squealed Pansy excitedly.

"That's the plan," said Kaoru and Hikaru.

"You might not find it so easy. Not everybody at Hogwarts is super-rich, nor does everyone have a lot of time on their hands," Blaise cautioned.

"Mmm," nodded Mori from his place next to the still curled up Hunny, arms crossed over his chest.

"But then again maybe you will…" she said, staring at Mori.

Suddenly the Hitachinn twins spring forward, somehow managing to corner all three of the girls, "What do you know about Fred and George Weasley?"

"Well, they're sixth years…" started one of the girls.

"Sixth years?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, first years start at eleven and when your come back for your second year at twelve you become a second year."

"Oh, I see," said Haruhi, once again pounding her fist onto her hand. "How clever!"

"So what year are you guys?" Millicent asked.

"We," Kyoya said, gesturing towards himself, and Takashi, "are sixth years. Those three," he pointed towards Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru, "are fifth years, and those two," he gestured towards Mori and the sleeping Hunny, "are Seventh years."

"He's a seventh year?!" exclaimed Pansy. "But…I had him pegged as a first year…"

"He's a seventh year," said Haruhi, sighing. Hunny antics were often cute, but she viewed him rather like she Tamaki: cute, but rather annoying at times; worth keeping around, but never someone to become one of your closest friends. Definitely worth keeping though, life just wouldn't be the same without him. With the possible exceptions of Kyoya and Mori, that's actually how she viewed the Host Club, actually.

"Oh My Gosh! Is that the time?!" cried Blaise, "OUT! Pansy and Millicent still need to change, you all should get changed too!" she admonished. "We're very nearly there!"

As they got scooted out of the compartment by the girls Haruhi heard Takashi ask, "Change?"

"Into those ridiculous robes you made us buy?"

"I think I'll just wear these," Tamaki said simply.

At this point Haruhi was about to get really mad, then she noticed that Mori had his face pressed against the door of the compartment. "What's the matter, Mori?"

"Mitsukuni," he said simply.

"Oh, is Hunny still in there?"

"Mmm."

"Well then we'll just wait until they're done."

"Mmm."

"Okay," said Blaise, opening the door after several minutes had gone by, "we're done."

"Aren't you guys going to get changed?"

"What's the badge on your chest?" asked Hikaru, avoiding the question.

"Badge?" she looked down, "OH! That's my House badge, I'm Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" asked Haruhi,

"Yes, Hogwarts is divided into fours houses, you get sorted into each one when you enter the school."

"How do you get sorted?"

"By how cool you are."

"Oh really?" asked Kyoya, pushing up his glasses and doing the eye shiny thing again.

"No," said Pansy, "it's all about what type of person you are. Slytherin's are cunning and sneaky, Gryffendor's are brash and fool hardy, Ravenclaw's are studious, and Hufflepuff's are…" she looked at her friends.

"Honest?" said Millicent.

"Bor-ring," said Bliase.

"Of course, Slytherin's are the best."

"And you sleep in a dorm with all of your house mates of the same sex."

"Kaoru!"

"Hikaru!"

"I don't know what I'll do if I'm not put in the same House as you!"

"Don't talk like that, we will be!"

"But what if we aren't?"

"What's their deal?" Pansy asked Mori in a very loud whisper.

"It's obviously Twincest!" Blaise squealed. Just then the train came to halt, "And you haven't changed into your robes! Well I guess it can't be helped, you'll just have to change at the school."

The door opened to reveal the carriages and the Lake. As the Host Club started to walk towards the carriages a voice called out, "Oi! Exchange students!" they turned around, and there was the biggest man any of them had ever seen. "I'm supposed ter take you 'cross the lake wit' the first years."

"…Mmm," said Mori. And thus it was decided.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This is so undignified," came voice across the lake.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't get to the sorting like I said I would, but it's already the length of the other chapter…I think it's actually longer. PLEASE REVIEW! And please give me constructive criticism. I just know that I'm doing something wrong…but I can't quite put my finger on what.

Anyone who reviews this chapter gets DracoxHermione covered in chocolate. Maybe literally, I've been meaning to write one of those…


	3. Chapter Three

A/N July 11: Only grammar changes in this one.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What's with the hat?" Tamaki asked his neighbor in line.

"I d-dunno," stammered the terrified first year. Weather this was because of Tamaki or because of the immanent sorting, who knows? But we won't tell Tamaki that.

Kyoya knew, but was too busy looking at the teachers from their place at the front of the room to notice. Seated at the end was a woman who seemed to be lax in the hygiene department given the dirt under her fingernails. She must be Professor Sprout. Hmmm…Sprout? A herbolgogy teacher? It was too convenient. That couldn't possibly be her real name. Kyoya made a note in his journal to take a look at her history. He went down through the teachers, making occasional notes to remember various things. Then he got to the old man that had invaded his bedroom and started this entire thing. The man had an odd glint in his eye, and for the first time Kyoya wondered if he might not be able to control the situation. Yeah, right. He was just a crazy old man. His appraisal of the teachers continued, next to Dumbledore was a woman that many of the students seemed to be staring at. He made a note to find more information about her. He continued on until he reached a rather oily man that rather resembled a bat. Kyoya immediately shock his head at himself for thinking such a thought. But nevertheless, it was true.

He looked up to see that Tamaki had started a bit of a panic about the hat, making claims that it would eat people's brains, or steal their souls. Ridiculous. Not that what the hat _did_ do wasn't scary all on it's own, he had to go and make preposterous statements about it. "The hat just looks into your mind and decides where you best belong," everyone stared at him for a moment, "That's it."

"Ohhh," said Haruhi, "That's clever!"

Kyoya made a note to get Haruhi to stop saying that all the time.

The hat on the stool made a noise, getting everyone's attention, "If I may begin?" it asked, its brim opening and closing.

"Proceed," Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison.

The hat muttered something along the lines of: "Alright then, I will if it's okay with your majesties…" before shaking itself a little and bursting out into song:

"In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted.  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.   
'Together we will build and teach'  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those   
Whose ancestry's purest.'  
Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest'  
Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name.'  
Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same'   
These differences caused little strife,  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted so.  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest.  
And taught them all she knew.  
Thus, the houses and their founders   
Maintained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony,  
For several happy years.  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on all our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four  
Had once held up our school  
Now turned upon each other and  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end.  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend.  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out,  
He left us quite down-hearted.   
And ever since the founders four  
Were wittled down to three   
Had the houses been united,  
As they were meant to be.  
And now the sorting hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into houses  
Because that is what I'm for.  
But this year I'll go further  
Listen closely to my song.  
Though condemned am I to split you,  
Still I worry that it's wrong.   
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year,   
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.   
Oh know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows   
For our Hogwarts is in danger,  
From external deadly foes.   
And we must unite inside her,  
Or we'll crumble from within.   
I have told you, I have warned you.  
Let the sorting now begin!"

The hall was quiet for a moment, then a few scattered applause broke out, led by Dumbledore.

"Wow!" said Hunny, clapping loudly from atop Mori's shoulders, "that was amazing!"

Than a tall, thin Professor walked up and unrolled a long line of parchment, "Abercrombie, Euan!" she called.

He walked up and put the hat on his head, "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

"Ohhh…" said Haruhi and Hunny at the same time. For different reasons, of course.

The teacher continued the list, all the way through some girl named Rose (Hufflepuff), before announcing, "This year we are privileged to host some exchange students from Japan! Due to cultural differences they will be staying in their own wing, but will take classes with their houses. Please treat our visitors with respect and courtesy! First our seventh years! Please approach to be sorted…Mit-suk-u-ni Ha-nin-oz-uk-a?" she said, garbling the name horribly.

"No, silly!" announced Hunny, running up to the stool, "Mitsukuni Haninozuka! People call me Hunny! Pleased to meet you!" he said, bowing to the school, rabbit in his arms.

Several people tried to get up and bow back, causing a few benches to overturn. There had been quite a bit of whispering ever since McGonagall had announced exchange students, to find out that this…boy…was a seventh year caused even more frantic whispers. The several privileged people who had met the group in Diagon Ally had most of the attention at their House Tables.

Hunny, however, ignored all of this, hopped up into the stool, and set the sorting hat on his head, little legs kicking over the side of his seat. The Hufflepuffs thought for sure that he would be one of them, so it surprised many when the sorting hat let out an almost immediate "Gryffindor!"

"Heeeeee!!!" exclaimed Hunny excitedly, running over to the wrong table, before being herded over to the right one by a kindly older Ravenclaw.

"Tak-as-hi Mo-rin-o-zuk-a," tried McGonagall, doing better, but still butchering the name.

"Takashi Morinozuka, Mori," said…Mori, nodding to the school. He walked over to the hat, placed it onto his head, and made many of the students gasp. The hat actually fit him, which was something no one had ever seen before.

"Gryffindore!" the hat called, not to the surprise of the Host Club.

"And the sixth years, first-"

"Why don't we let them introduce themselves, Minerva?" suggested Dumbledore.

"Yes," she agreed, "alphebetical order if you please."

"Ootori Kyoya," several steps, and a glasses glint later the hat declared-

"Slytherin!"

'No surprise there,' thought Haruhi, 'Kyoya being put into the cunning sneaky group.'

"And I, gentle lords and precious princesses, am Tamaki Suou!" he declared, roses appearing everywhere. The people who had not yet met him began to wonder about his sexual orientation.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat declared after several long minutes.

The girls from the table cheered with mighty gusto.

"Will the fifth years please introduce themselves?"

Haruhi stepped forward, "Hi! I'm Haruhi Fujioka! I hope we'll have a great year together!"

After several minutes of Haruhi thinking she'd rather not be in Hufflepuff, the sorting hat announced, "Ravenclaw!" Which of course made her smile as she made her way to the table with the big raven banner over it. She would get along just fine there.

"We are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachinn!" the twins announced, once again blinding with their sparkles. The went forward and began to put the hat on their heads, only to realize that it wouldn't fit on both of their heads at once.

"One at a time boys," scolded Professor McGonagall.

"But…we do everything together," protested Kaoru.

"It's alright, Kaoru. I'm sure we'll be together. You go ahead with out me…"

"Alphabetical order please, boys."

"I'll catch up to you Hikaru."

Crying, the boy went and put the hat on. "Gryffindor!" it shouted.

"Is that real?" a girl at her table asked Haruhi, "The incest I mean?" she continued, elaborating.

"I'm not sure, you never can tell with those two," she said, thinking about their "fight".

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted again, and Kaoru ran to his twin, embracing him tightly.

"That's four of them in Gryffindor!" protested a girl further down the Ravenclaw table, "that isn't fair!"

The old man in the middle of the table got up and gestured for silence. Amazingly enough, he got it, "To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands-welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but it is not now! Tuck in!" As he said this all sorts of food appeared on the plates.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mori looked around the table he was sitting at. Several girls kept trying to talk to him, but Hunny kept them off. Thank the heavens for Hunny; otherwise he would never get any peace.

The twins were being there usual selves, feeding each other mashed potatoes, a licking gravy off of each other's fingers.

Hmmm…he was going to have to make Hunny eat something before the desserts appeared.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyoya appraised his new surroundings. They were adequate. The food, of course, could be better. But it was passable. He was making several new acquaintances that could be valuable business associates later on. The only downside was that blond boy who had disrespected him on the train. He would have to take care of him.

Kyoya smiled, and the girl who had been considering talking to him suddenly decided not to.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tamaki was in heaven. Beautiful girls surrounded him; he had a good seat to keep an eye on his daughter, to make sure no one tried anything funny; and he was enjoying a new type of food.

Maybe he could use all of their Japanese things for a special once a month day in the new Host Club? He put that on the back of his mind to boil.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was halfway through the feast and Haruhi hadn't touched anything. She managed to mask it through all of the questions about Ouran, and she was happy to say that many of the girls were excited about the Host Club moving to Hogwarts. This had continued until the girl sitting kitty-corner to her had noticed that she hadn't eaten anything yet and had told everyone to back off.

"What's wrong?" asked the boy sitting next to her, "Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"What…" she needed a diplomatic way to put this, "What is this stuff?"

"What stuff? Ohh…the food! You've never had English food before?"

Haruhi shook her head.

"Well then," said the Indian looking girl next to her, "we'll just have to start you off with the basics!" She then proceeded to load Haruhi's plate with a little of just about everything on the table.

She poked at something, "What is this?" she asked.

"Steak and kidney pie," the boy across from her answered.

"Kidney?"

"Kidney."

It was going to be a long feast.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The feast was almost over. When one says almost, one really means that Hunny was still downing the desserts, but he was taking so long that the House Elves had decided to clear all the plates but the one in front of him, so they could get started with the dishes.

The old man stood up again, had Kyoya called him Dumbledore? "Now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast," he said, "I beg a moment of your time for a few start of term notices. First years ought to know that the forest on the grounds in out of bounds for students-a few of our older students ought to know that that by now too.

"Mr. Flich, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you that magic is prohibited in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have two changes of staff this year; we are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; and we are delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

A small amount of applause broke out, but it was short lived.

"Quiddich try-outs will be held-" he stopped, looking at the lady-Professor Umbidge-next to him. She had stood up, apparently with the intention of making a speech. The Host Club looked around, they knew things would be more relaxed here, but surely this wasn't appropriate behavior?

Judging by the shocked looks on various students' faces, and the less-than-pleased looks on the teacher's, it wasn't. Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. Kyoya was even more convinced that Dumbledore could not beat him.

"Thank you head-master, for those kind words of welcome!" she cleared her throat, "Well it's lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

'This woman is insane,' thought Kaoru, 'does _anyone_ look happy?'

"I'm very much looking forward to getting to know you all," she continued, oblivious to the thought of those around her, "and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" she cleared her throat again, "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The ancient gifts that you posses are nothing…"

That's all it took for Kyoya. The Ministry was obviously interfering with the school. He pulled up his notebook and began to write furiously. This could be of use.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I know not much happened in this chapter, but this story is going to take a while to start up.

On another note, please review! My rule is that I won't write a new chapter until I've got three reviews for the last one, and then I don't start writing until I have the time/motivation. So you'll get your chapters faster if you actually review.

Yes all of you people who "Story Alert-ed" and "Favorite Story-ed" me without reviewing, I mean you.

Thank you to everyone who did review!


End file.
